


High Expectations

by arojameswesley



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Combeferre, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Submissive Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre expects a lot; Grantaire is eager to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any excuse for this. 
> 
> I haven't written anything for a while, let alone smut. Also be aware that it's unbeta'd and I'm not exactly rigorous about proof-reading so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> Everything in this fic is pre-negotiated. There's nothing that they haven't done before and they have agreed upon safe words/non-verbal safewords.
> 
> Enjoy!

This, Grantaire reflects, is his favourite place to be. _This_ , of course, being on the floor at Combeferre's feet. It seems to be where he's spending more and more of his time of late but he's completely okay with it. If Combeferre's faint smile is anything to go by, it pleases him, too.

Then again, Combeferre could be smiling at the book that he's reading; his attention isn't necessarily on Grantaire because he hasn't _earned_ it yet. Even though Combeferre has often confessed that the sight of his sub's naked body is enough to distract him from even the most intellectually stimulating book, he does a very good job of hiding it. This uncertainty keeps Grantaire guessing, keeps him wondering whether he's done enough to earn Combeferre's attention.

Tonight, though, they've only just begun, so he certainly hasn't earned anything from Combeferre just yet.

Five minutes ago, Combeferre had led Grantaire to the sofa and sat down. When Grantaire had tried to join him on the couch, he'd lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly as if to ask what Grantaire thought he was doing.

Grantaire understood: his place wasn't on the couch tonight. It was on the floor at his Dom's feet. He'd gone to his knees gladly and was still waiting patiently for an indication of what Combeferre might want. The first command he received was almost a full quarter of an hour after he'd gone to his knees.

"Undress. Fold your clothes neatly and get back on your knees. Don't dally."

As always, Combeferre's voice is steady and low, almost disinterested.

As always, Grantaire complies without thinking about it. He stands and strips off methodically, folding each item of clothing and making a pile on the floor next to him. Though his knees are already sore, he kneels down in front of Combeferre when he's done.

"Good," murmurs Combeferre, leaning forward to brush his hand through Grantaire's hair. He can't help but lean into the touch but Combeferre anticipates that and pulls away half a second later. "Still, Grantaire. I told you to get on your knees but I didn't tell you to do anything else. Remind me of your safe word."

"Red," Grantaire replies promptly, hoping that this means they're finally going to begin - properly.

"Non verbal safe word?" Grantaire holds his left hand out in front of him and curls it into a loose fist.

With a small, satisfied nod, Combeferre returns his attention back to his book. Grantaire's shoulders dip in disappointment but he doesn't say anything. Combeferre means to test him tonight and he won't fall at the first hurdle; he will be patient and please his Dom.

Half an hour later, Combeferre sets his book aside and Grantaire straightens up in anticipation.

"Get up. Fetch two glasses of water, put them on my bedside table and bring the cockring back here."

Grantaire nods and stands, his knees sore and red from kneeling on the hard wood floor. "Yes, sir."

He turns and goes.

A few minutes later, he returns with the ring clutched tightly in his hand.

"Good boy," Combeferre smiles, giving him his full attention for the first time since ordering him to his knees nearly an hour ago. "I have high expectations tonight, R, but I know you can be a good boy for me. However, you can safe word at any time and I won't be disappointed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are your limits the same as usual or is there anything I should be aware of?"

"No, sir. My limits are the same: I don't want to bleed and I don't want any play with bodily fluids but anything else is fair game. I'll safe word if I need to."

"Perfect. You're already being such a good boy for me."

Grantaire's silent, basking in such high praise for such a little amount of effort.

He gasps, then, when Combeferre backhands him almost casually across the face.

"What do you say, Grantaire?"

"Thank you, sir," he blurts out, dazed for a second. Combeferre is stronger than he looks, muscle hidden under layers of flannel and thick, woollen jumpers. However, while Combeferre is strong, he's careful, too. He knows how hard is too hard and he's always careful to avoid causing Grantaire real harm.

In a word, he's perfect, Grantaire thinks.

"Better." Combeferre stands and holds out a hand. It takes Grantaire a moment to work out what he wants but then he passes the cock ring over and kneels back at Combeferre's feet.

"No, Grantaire. Up. Bend over the arm of the couch," says Combeferre, impatience lacing his tone. He smiles as Grantaire scrambles to obey; he makes the prettiest sight when he's on display like this. "I'm going to open you up and leave you wanting. You won't come tonight unless you please me. Do you have any complaints?"

Grantaire lifts his head and shakes it, looking over his shoulder at Combeferre. "No, sir. None at all."

"Of course you don't. Dirty sluts like you never complain." Combeferre grabs a handful of his hair and shoves him face first into the couch, tutting. "Stay still." With that, he lets go of Grantaire's hair and pulls out a bottle of lube from his pocket.

A shiver goes down Grantaire's spine when he hears the lid snick open. A moment later, a cold wet digit circles his hole and he presses back, earning a sharp slap to his thigh.

"I should have known that a slut like you wouldn't be able to do what you were told and _stay still._ "

Grantaire whines softly but falls still again. Impatience won't get him anywhere. He's rewarded by Combeferre pushing his first finger into him. With a surprising degree of accuracy, Combeferre finds his prostate and rubs his fingertip over it. "How does that feel?" he asks, so quietly that Grantaire almost misses it.

"Not enough," he gasps out, rocking his hips back again in a desperate bid for _more_.

Instead, Combeferre steps back. Grantaire whines but Combeferre will not be swayed.

"Stand up and face me, Grantaire."

Grantaire does as he's asked, revealing just how flushed his cheeks are and how hard his cock is.

"Hands behind your back. I'm going to put the ring on now and you're going to thank me because I know you wouldn't be able to control yourself without it."

Combeferre carefully secures the ring around the base of Grantaire's cock, tilting his head expectantly.

"Thank you, sir," Grantaire whispers. His breath catches in his throat when Combeferre's hand closes around his dick and strokes once, then again, his thumb circling the head in the way he knows Grantaire loves.

Abruptly, Combeferre lets go and steps back. "On your knees. Count to sixty and then come into the bedroom."

Barely able to think past how desperate he is (already), Grantaire drops to his knees and nods. He watches as Combeferre goes and keeps careful count; it helps calm himself a little and he knows that that's exactly what Combeferre intends.

Finally, when he reaches sixty, he crawls as quickly as he can into the bedroom, eager to see what Combeferre's been up to. He's not disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Combeferre is sat on the edge of the bed, a blindfold in one hand and Grantaire's collar in the other. There's a couple of other things on the bed next to him but in the low light, they're difficult to make out. 

"Here," Combeferre says, gesturing to the space between his knees. When Grantaire's in place, he buckles the collar around his neck, checking with two fingers that it's not too tight. "Comfortable?" 

Grantaire nods, lifting a hand to brush his fingers over the soft leather. "Yes, sir. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Shut your eyes for me now." 

When he does, he ties the blindfold around his eyes and nods to himself. "Open your mouth," he orders, and laughs at how quickly Grantaire does. "Eager little slut." It's almost tempting to give Grantaire what he wants but this isn't what this is about. It's about Grantaire _earning_ it. So he slips the ballgag into his mouth instead of his cock. 

"Remind me of your non verbal safeword, Grantaire." 

Grantaire does, then lets his hands hang loosely at his sides. He's perfectly still for a minute, moving only when he feels a slight tug at the front of his collar. 

"Stand up for me and bend over the bed." 

Even if he could have done, he wouldn't have disobeyed but Combeferre makes that impossible by manhandling him into position and then kicking his legs uncomfortably far apart. 

"You look so beautiful for me like this," he says softly, brushing his thumb over his hole. He pushes his first two, wet fingers in and _twists _, and Grantaire can't help but rut back against him. "None of that. I already know you're a whore; you don't have to prove it to me."__

__Combeferre's quick to add a third finger but he's careful not to hurt Grantaire. That's the opposite of what he's trying to achieve. Satisfied that his sub is prepared, he picks up a toy from the bed and turns it on, letting Grantaire hear the persistent buzzing. Smirking, he trails it down Grantaire spine, over his hole, over his balls, then down the crease of his thigh on one side. He pulls back, counts to ten and begins to ease it into Grantaire. He's careful but unrelenting and he doesn't stop until it's fully seated inside his lover._ _

__Without a word, he grabs the back of Grantaire's collar and pulls him up, giving him a moment to steady himself._ _

__"I've changed my mind," he announces, unbuckling the gag and easing it from his mouth. "I want to hear you."_ _

__He's rewarded with a breathly little whimper that goes straight to his cock._ _

__"You're so good for me. Get on the bed, up against the headboard."_ _

__Awkwardly - he can't see a thing - Grantaire manages to get himself settled into place. The wooden headboard digs into his back but it's a welcome distraction against the relentless pressure and pleasure of the toy. He can't help but squirm a little, his thighs trembling as he humps his hips up and down._ _

__"Slut," Combeferre says, enunciating each letter very clearly and slapping Grantaire across the cheek with an open palm. "You can't come and yet you can't stop yourself humping that toy like a dog in heat. It's pathetic."_ _

__"Sorry, sir," whispers Grantaire. He wants to be good, wants to be able to sit still, but the toy feels so _good_ that he can't help but squirm. _ _

__"No, Grantaire, you're not. But that's alright. You're gorgeous like this, absolutely perfect, but I don't want to hear another sound from you unless it's those lovely little whimpers or begging, alright? Good boy."_ _

__Grantaire catches his bottom lip between his teeth in an effort to keep himself quiet but little gasps and whimpers still escape. He groans for the first time when Combeferre brushes his thumb over his nipple._ _

__"I should get you a pretty little set of clamps to match your pretty little nipples. Would you like that?" He pinches his nipple, twists, then lets go. Grantaire arches up into the touch, his cock twitching against his stomach._ _

__"I thought so," Combeferre murmurs thoughtfully. He scratches his fingernail over Grantaire's other nipple, watching as he tips his head back against the headboard and groans low in his throat. Eager to hear more from his sub, Combeferre shuffles down the bed a little and lowers his head so that he can flick his tongue over his nipple. He pulls back and blows over the damp skin, grinning at the desperate, high-pitched whimper._ _

__"Keep making those pretty noises for me, Grantaire. You might convince me to let you come tonight. If you're really, really good, you might even get to come twice."_ _

__Grinning, Combeferre shifts even further down the bed and licks the head of Grantaire's dick, delighting in the noise he makes. Determined to have Grantaire even more desperate and begging, he parts his lips and takes his cock into his mouth. He's no stranger to this but it's been a while so he goes slowly, dragging his tongue over the underside of his cock as he begins to bob his head. After one final suck at the head, he pulls off with a pop._ _

__"Oh, Grantaire," he whispers, seeing a tear leaking out from under the blindfold and down his cheek. "You're being so, so good for me. Perfect, good boy. You can safeword if you need to."_ _

__Grantaire shakes his head. He's enjoying this as much as Combeferre, if not more, but he's absolutely desperate to come._ _

__Combeferre hesitates but he trusts Grantaire's judgement. He'll keep going. And he does; without warning, he pinches both of Grantaire's nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, digging his nails into the sensitive skin. Grantaire cries out but arches into it; he slumps back against the headboard when Combeferre lets go but he's not done yet. He ducks his head and laves his tongue over each nipple in turn, then catches one between his teeth and tugs. He does the same to the other side, earning little whimpers from Grantaire each time._ _

__Finally, he pulls back. "I'm going to undress now, Grantaire. I'll be less than five foot away from you, alright? I want you to lay down on your stomach in the middle of the bed, spreadeagle. I want to be able to see everything."_ _

__Grantaire nods and begins to move so Combeferre steps off the bed and strips quickly. He grabs some silk ties and the pillows and kneels on the bed with Grantaire._ _

__"Lift your hips up," he commands, shoving the pillows under the hips when he does. "I'm going to tie you up and then I'm going to fuck you. Then, if you're a good boy for me until the end, I'll let you come."_ _

__Without another word, he moves around the bed to secure each of Grantaire's limbs to a post._ _

__"How're you feeling?" he asks, settling himself between his spread thighs. "Are you comfortable?"_ _

__"Yes, sir," replies Grantaire, somewhat blearily. "Can you just hurry up and fuck me already?"_ _

__Combeferre laughs but reprimands him with a sharp slap. "I will - in my own time. You should know that by now." Moving over Grantaire, he kisses a line down his spine and adjusts the pillows slightly, then straightens up. Slowly, he begins to pull the toy out -_ _

__\- but then shoves it back in, just to watch Grantaire squirm. He pulls it out, still vibrating, then teases the tip down over his balls and around his rim. Grantaire groans, his muscles tensing as he struggles against the restraints._ _

__"Please, sir!"_ _

__"In my own time," Combeferre reminds him, shoving the toy back into him with the heel of his hand. He twists it roughly and turns it up, counting to twenty in his head before pulling it out and switching it off. "You're such a good boy for me, Grantaire."_ _

__He grabs the lube from bedside Grantaire and slicks himself up. Without preamble, he lines himself up and eases himself in with little thrusts of his hips._ _

__"This is what you're best at," he praises, his voice thick and heavy with arousal for the first time that evening. "You're perfect at taking my cock. Fuck, R, you feel so good for me." He pauses, biting down on Grantaire shoulder and rolling his hips against him. Letting go and looking down to admire the indents his teeth left, he pulls out and shoves back into him, startling a groan from both of them._ _

__He won't last long, he knows, but he doesn't care much. Combeferre sets a steady rhythm, hard and fast - just how he likes it._ _

__Less than two minutes later, he feels his orgasm approaching. He grabs Grantaire's hair and tugs his head up, making his back arch, then buries himself inside him and comes with a quiet grunt. Spent, he collapsed over Grantaire, his breath hot and loud in his ear._ _

__"You're such a good boy," he whispered when he'd caught his breath, taking his weight on his arms and pulling out carefully. He picks up the vibrator, eases it back in and turns it back on high, kissing the back of Grantaire's neck._ _

__"It's alright, love. You've been such a good, perfect boy. Let me untie you and then we'll see about your reward, alright?" He moves around the bed and unties Grantaire, rubbing his wrists and ankles gently._ _

__Grantaire rolls onto his side and worms his way into Combeferre's lap at his insistence. He presses his face against his neck, breathing heavily._ _

__"Please, sir. Please, I was good for you. Please."_ _

__"You were, darling. You were so good. It's alright. Here." Carefully, he unties the blindfold and smiles at the sight of Grantaire blinking blearily. "Okay?"_ _

__When Grantaire nods, he shifts slightly and carefully eases the cock ring off. He wraps a lube-slick hand around his cock and gives a few tugs._ _

__Still, Grantaire shifts desperately, beseeching Combeferre silently._ _

__"Such a good boy," he chuckles, giving a nod. "It's alright. You can come."_ _

__And Grantaire does, all over Combeferre's hand and his stomach._ _

__Combeferre doesn't stop stroking him; neither does he turn the vibrator off. "You were such a good boy," he smirks, kissing Grantaire's sweaty temple. "And really, really good boys deserve to be rewarded. I want to make you come again."_ _

__Grantaire squirms but Combeferre moves him so that his back is against his chest and wraps his free arm around his waist so that he can't escape._ _

__"Come on, love. I know you can. Little sluts like you can never get enough of this. You've got that toy buzzing in your arse and my hand on your cock; what more do you want? Perhaps you want my mouth around your cock? You enjoyed that earlier, didn't you? Or maybe this?" He lifts his hand from around his waist and tweaks a nipple. "Look at you. One day, I'm going to sit you on my cock like this and put a mirror at the end of the bed so you can see how fucking desperate you look."_ _

__Grantaire whimpers, tears trickling down his cheeks._ _

__"One day, I want to train you to come on command. I'd use something your hear every day. Your name, perhaps? And we'd work up to it so I could call your name and you'd come in your pants like the desperate whore you are."_ _

__That image alone is enough to make Grantaire come again, shaking against Combeferre's chest._ _

__"There we go. Such a good boy for me. You were perfect, Grantaire. Absolutely perfect."_ _

__Combeferre switches the toy off and eases it out, whispering praise the whole time. He grabs a handful of tissues and wipes them both down, careful to keep in constant contact with Grantaire even when he unbuckles his collar._ _

__"Before you can go to sleep, I want you to drink at least half of this water for me," he says, holding out a glass. "Then we can cuddle up and go to sleep, alright? How was that for you?"_ _

__He waits patiently at Grantaire gulps down the water and hands back an empty glass._ _

__"Perfect," Grantaire replies after a moment, laying down with a contented sigh. "You're too good to me, Ferre." He smiles when Combeferre lays down, too, and pulls Grantaire's back against his chest._ _

__"I'm glad you think so, Taire. Time to get some sleep now, okay? I love you."_ _

__"I love you too."_ _

__Within five minutes, they're both fast asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that, then. 
> 
> A quick and dirty smut fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is currently being written and I'll publish it tonight.
> 
> I'm on tumblr - my URL's the same as my username here. Come and say hi!


End file.
